The use of mobile phones (aka cell phones) by the drivers of motor vehicles is wide spread. However the use requires the driver to take one hand off of the steering wheel, and therefore increases the probability of an accident. In fact, some states prohibit drivers from using cell phones unless the use is “hands free” such as through a local area audio network (e.g. bluetooth).
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a mobile phone holder which securely holds the phone and allows the driver to communicate in a hands free mode while driving a motor vehicle.